Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział VII | poprzedni=Rozdział VI | następny=Rozdział VIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY. Rozprawa kartologiczna. Przez czas trwania tych przygotowań do zimowiska, Altamont zupełnie powrócił do zdrowia i odzyskał dawne siły, tak że mógł nawet pomagać przy wyładowywaniu okrętu. Pomału odzyskiwał naturalną swą fizognomię tęgiego i krwistego mieszkańca Stanów Zjednoczonych; nie trudno w nim było poznać człowieka zdolnego i energicznego, zuchwałego, przedsiębierczego i gotowego na wszystko Amerykanina. Rodem on był z New-Yorku, żegludze poświęcił się od młodości, jak to sam opowiadał nowym swym towarzyszom. Okręt jego Porpoise, zbudowany został, uekwipowany i spuszczony na morze, kosztem stowarzyszenia bogatych kupców Unii, na czele którego stał głośny Grinnel, ten sam zamożny armator Stanów Zjednoczonych, który łożył koszta na wyprawę doktora Kane. Pomiędzy Altamontem i Hatterasem zachodziło pewne podobieństwo charakterów i usposobień, ale nie sympatyj, dlatego też o przyjaźni tych ludzi nie mogło być mowy. Zresztą baczny spostrzegacz łatwo by dopatrzył pomiędzy niemi wielkie różnice. Altamont zdawał się być otwartszy, a jednak mniej był szczerym niż Hatteras i nie tyle budził zaufania, ile ponury i na pozór zamknięty w sobie kapitan. Ten ostatni powiedział swoje raz i już milczał; tamten prawił czasem dużo, a bez istotnej treści. Doktór poznał charakter Amerykanina i nie bez słuszności przeczuwał blizka niechęć, a nawet nienawiść może, pomiędzy dowódzcami Forwarda i Porpoise. Z dwóch tych dowódzców wszakże jeden był tylko potrzebnym. Zaiste, Hatteras mógł wymagać posłuszeństwa od Amerykanina, bo miał za sobą prawo starszeństwa i siły; lecz jeśli jeden stał na czele swych ludzi, drugi znajdował się na pokładzie swego okrętu. Dawało się to uczuwać. Czy to przez prostą politykę, czy też wiedziony instynktem, Altamont przylgnął od razu do doktora; wprawdzie zawdzięczał mu życie, lecz sympatya więcej niż wdzięczność skłaniała go ku temu zacnemu człowiekowi. Takie było nieuniknione następstwo charakteru poczciwego Clawbonny: przyjaciele sami zewsząd skłaniali się ku niemu, jak rośliny ku słońcu. Pisano o ludziach którzy wstawali o godzinie piątej rano, aby sobie robić nieprzyjaciół — doktor wstawszy i o czwartej nawet pewnoby tego dokazać nie potrafił. Doktór postanowił skorzystać z okazywanej mu przez Amerykanina przyjaźni, dla poznania prawdziwego powodu jego obecności na morzach podbiegunowych; lecz Altamont mimo obfitości słów nic nie powiedział prawdy, i tylko przytoczył znowu swą historyjkę o przejściu północno-zachodniem. Doktór domyślał się czegoś innego, tego właśnie czego obawiał się Hatteras; dlatego też postanowił nie dopuścić nigdy, aby dwaj przeciwnicy w tym przedmiocie ze sobą mówili, chociaż mu się to niezawsze udawało. Każda najzwyczajniejsza rozmowa, mogła się zwrócić na tę drażliwą kwestyę i zapalić iskrę zobopólnej niechęci. Czego się obawiał Clawbonny, to się i stało wkrótce. Po ukończeniu domu, doktór otwarcie jego chciał uczcić biesiadą, zaprowadzając niejako tym sposobem stare zwyczaje Europy, na nieznanym zupełnie lądzie. Bell zabił właśnie kilka kuropatw i zająca białego, pierwszego zwiastuna zbliżającej się wiosny. Festyn ten odbył się w niedzielę 14-go kwietnia, przy bardzo pięknej pogodzie i suchem zupełnie powietrzu, a do tego w mieszkaniu dobrze ogrzanem. Obiad był wspaniały: świeża zwierzyna wybornie smakowała przy suszonem i solonem mięsie, a doskonały pudding sporządzony własną ręką doktora, dwa razy z półmiska na talerze przechodził. Doktór opasany fartuchem i z nożem w ręku, taką w kulinarnej sztuce okazał biegłość, że się go nie powstydziłaby kuchnia nawet wielkiego kanclerza Anglii. Przy deserze ukazały się napoje, bo Amerykanina nie wiązały w tym względzie żadne prawa, ni zastrzeżenia, nie widział przeto potrzeby wstrzymywać się od użycia szklanki dżynu (gin), lub wódki (brandy); inni biesiadnicy, jakkolwiek ludzie wstrzemięźliwi, na ten jeden raz odstąpili z polecenia doktora od zwyczaju pod koniec uczty. Przy wznoszeniu toastu na cześć Unii, Hatteras zachował najgłębsze milczenie. Wtedy to doktór wyprowadził na plac kwestyę bardzo zajmującą. — Moi przyjaciele, rzekł on, niedość żeśmy przebyli morza, ławice i pola lodowe i doszliśmy aż do tego miejsca; mamy jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Proponuję, aby nadać nazwiska tej ziemi gościnnej, na której znaleźliśmy ocalenie i wypoczynek; wszakże ten zwyczaj przechowuje się oddawna u żeglarzy wszystkich krajów! Potrzeba koniecznie, abyśmy za powrotem do rodzinnego kraju złożyli wiadomości o hydrograficznej konfiguracyi tych wybrzeży, podając nazwy przylądków, zatok, cyplów i przystani. — Doktór ma słuszność! zawołał stary Johnson; zresztą skoro miejsce jakie ma już swą nazwę to i lepiej wygląda i człowiekowi jakoś nie tak bardzo przykro, że wyrzucony jest na ląd całkiem nieznany. — Co więcej, dorzucił Bell, nazwiska upraszczają wszelkie rozkazy i rozporządzenia, ułatwiając zarazem dokładne ich spełnienie. Może potrzeba zmusi nas do rozłączenia się, w celu zrobienia jakiej wyprawy, lub polowania, a cóż w takim razie lepszego, jak po nazwisku poznać punkt z którego się wyszło, lub w którym zebranie ogólne będzie wskazane. — Ponieważ tedy wszyscy się na jedno zgadzamy pod tym względem, rzekł doktór, porozumiejmy się jakie imiona tym nadać ziemiom, a w nomenklaturze tej nie zapominajmy drogich nazwisk kraju naszego i przyjaciół. Ja miarkuję po sobie że nic mi takiej nie sprawia radości, jak gdy spotkam imię którego z mych towarzyszy, położone obok przylądka lub na jakiem morzu. — Masz racyę doktorze, powiedział Amerykanin, a przytem przedstawiasz to w sposób podnoszący wartość pomysłu. — Przystępujmy więc do czynności porządkiem, rzekł znowu doktór. Hatteras nie brał dotąd udziału w rozmowie; był zamyślony. Gdy jednak oczy jego towarzyszy zwróciły się na niego, podniósł się i rzekł: — Jeśli nikt nic przeciw temu mieć nie będzie, i lepszego nie poda pomysłu, to myślę (a mówiąc to patrzył na Altamonta), że należy naszemu pomieszkaniu nadać nazwę naszego budowniczego, najlepszego między nami człowieka, i nazwać je „Domem doktora.“ Zapewne, rzekł Bell. — Zgoda, przytakiwał Johnson, Dom doktora. — Trudno coś lepszego wymyśleć, dodał Altamont, niech żyje doktór Clawbonny! Potrójny okrzyk podniósł się na cześć doktora; Duk przyłożył się do niego potwierdzającem swem szczekaniem. — Niech więc ten dom nosi nazwę swego twórcy, mówił Hatteras, dopóki nie odkryjemy nowego lądu, któremu nadamy imię naszego przyjaciela, — Ah! zawołał Johnson, gdyby raj ziemski nie miał jeszcze nazwiska, to mu nazwa Clawbonny przystawałaby wybornie. Doktór wzruszony, chciał się bronić przez skromność od tego zaszczytu, ale na nic się to nie zdało; musiał się zgodzić. Tak więc uznano i przyjęto, że wesoła ta uczta odbyła się w wielkim salonie Domu doktora, sporządzoną została w kuchni Domu doktora, i że uczestnicy bankietu, poszli po ukończeniu jego na spoczynek do sypialni w Domu doktora. — Teraz, rzekł doktór, przejdźmy do ważniejszych miejsc kraju przez nas odkrytego. — Jest; rzekł Hatteras, ogromne, otaczające nas morze, na wodach którego aż dotąd żaden jeszcze okręt nie postał. — Jakto żaden? zawołał Altamont, sądzę, że Porpoise nie powinien być pominiętym, chyba że może lądem się tu dostał, dorzucił z przekąsem. — Rzeczywiście takby myśleć można, odpowiedział Hatteras, sądząc po skałach na których on pływa w tej chwili. — Zawsze to więcej warto, odparł urażony Altamont, aniżeli wylecieć w powietrze, jak to uczynił Forward. Hatteras chciał już porywczo odpowiedzieć, gdy wdał się doktór. — Ależ moi przyjaciele, rzekł, nie idzie tu by najmniej o okręty, lecz o morze nieznane. — Nie jest ono nieznane, powiedział Altamont, owszem wskazane już jest i nazwane na wszystkich kartach krain podbiegunowych. Nazywa się ono Oceanem północnym i nie sądzę aby potrzeba było zmieniać jego nazwę; może później, gdy przekonamy się, że ono tworzy tylko oddzielną jakąś zatokę, lub ciaśninę, wtedy zobaczymy co zrobić wypadnie. — Niechże i tak będzie, rzekł Hatteras. — Otóż to tak lubię! zawołał doktór, żałujący niemal, że potrącił o przedmiot brzemienny współzawodnictwem narodowości. — Przejdźmyż więc do lądu, po którym obecnie stąpamy, rzekł Hatteras, bo ten zapewne nie został jeszcze nazwanym, na kartach nawet najświeższych. To mówiąc utopił wzrok w Altamonta, który nie zmięszany bynajmniej odpowiedział: — Kto wie panie Hatteras! i w tym punkcie jeszcze mylić się możesz. — Jakto! mylić się mogę? więc ta ziemia nieznana, ten grunt nowy... — Ma już swoje nazwisko, spokojnie odrzekł Amerykanin. Hatteras zamilkł; wargi mu drżały. — Jakież to jest to nazwisko? zapytał doktór, trochę zdziwiony twierdzeniem Amerykanina. — Zwyczajem jest, odrzekł Altamont, a nawet obowiązkiem dobrego żeglarza, nazywać każdy ląd do którego on pierwszy przybije. Sądzę, że w okolicznościaoh obecnych mogłem i powinienem był użyć tego prawa niezaprzeczonego... — Jednakże... odezwał się Johnson, któremu nie podobał się imponujący chłód Amerykanina. — Bo trudno temu zaprzeczyć, ciągnął dalej Altamont, że Porpoise pierwszy przybił do tych brzegów; znajduje się przy nich, choćby się nawet lądem tu miał dostać, mówił dalej patrząc na Hatterasa. — Pretensya według mnie jest niesłuszna, rzekł Hatteras poważnie, powstrzymując gniew tajony; aby mieć prawo do nadawania nazwiska jakiemu krajowi, trzeba go najprzód odkryć, a pan tego, jak mi się zdaje, nie uczyniłeś. Zresztą, gdyby nie pomoc przez nas ci dana, cóżby się stało z tobą mój panie, który nam teraz pragniesz narzucać warunki? Byłbyś zginął, zakopany na dwadzieścia stóp pod śniegiem. — A gdyba nie ja znowu mój panie, żywo odparł Amerykanin, gdyby nie mój okręt, w cóż byście wy się obrócili? pomarlibyście z zimna i z głodu! — Ależ moi przyjaciele, rzekł doktór, usiłując pogodzić wzburzonych dowódzców; uspokójcie się tylko, a przyjdziemy przecie do porozumienia. — Ten pan, mówił dalej Altamont wskazując na kapitana, będzie miał prawo nazwać wszystkie inne ziemie jakie odkryje, jeżeli odkryje jakie; lecz ten ląd do mnie należy! niepozwolę nawet, aby on nosił dwie nazwy, jak ziemia Grinnel’a, którą także nazywają krajem księcia Alberta, dlatego, że jednocześnie prawie poznał ją Anglik i Amerykanin. Tu rzecz się ma całkiem inaczej. Ja mam za sobą niezaprzeczone prawo pierwszeństwa! Mój statek najpierwszy przybił do tych wybrzeży, żadna stopa ludzka przedemną nie postała na tym lądzie, któremu ja nadałem nazwisko — i takowe zachować musi. — A jakież jest to nazwisko? zapytał doktór. — Nowa Ameryka! odpowiedział Altamont. Hatteras zacisnął pięści, lecz jeszcze powstrzymał się od wybuchu. — Czy możecie mi dowieść, mówił dalej Altamont, że Anglik jaki był tu wprzód niż Amerykanin? Johnson i Bell milczeli, choć ich zarówno dotykał wyniosły ton zuchwałego Yankesa — lecz w tym razie naprawdę nie było co odpowiedzieć. Po chwili przykrego milczenia, doktór znowu głos za brał i rzekł: — Moi przyjaciele, najpierwszem prawem ludzkiem, jest prawo słuszności, bo z niej płyną wszystkie inne. Bądźmyż przeto sprawiedliwymi i nie dajmy się powodować żadnemi ubocznemi względami. Nie możemy w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć Altamontowi pierwszeństwa, a przy tem pewny jestem, że my jako reprezentanci Anglii nie jednę tu jeszcze znajdziemy sposobność do robienia odkryć i nadawania im nazw jakie zechcemy. Pozostawmy temu lądowi nazwisko Nowej Ameryki. Lecz ponieważ Altamont nie ponazywał różnych punktów tej miejscowości, nie widzę zatem żadnej przeszkody, w nadaniu tej przystani imienia Wiktorya. — Dobrze, odpowiedział Altamont, jeśli ten oto przylądek zachodzący w morze, nosić będzie nazwę Waszyngtona. — Mogłeś pan wybrać imię mniej przykre dla ucha Anglika, zawołał Hatteras z uniesieniem. — Ale nie mogłem znaleźć przyjemniejszego dla Amerykanina, z dumą odpowiedział Altamont. — Niema się o co sprzeczać, rzekł doktór, zadający sobie dużo pracy dla utrzymania zgody stron obu; o to nie może być sporu. Pozwólmy Amerykanom szczycić się wielkimi ludźmi swego narodu! geniusze wszędzie mają swe prawa, a skoro Altamont zrobił swój wybór, mówmyż teraz i my o nas i o naszych. Niech nasz kapitan... — Ponieważ ta ziemia jest amerykańską, przerwał Hatteras, ja nie chcę aby tu moje nazwisko figurowało. — Czyż takie jest nieodwołalne twe postanowienie? zapytał doktór. — Bezwątpienia, odrzekł Hatteras. Doktór nie nalegał dłużej. — A więc na nas kolej, rzekł zwracając się do cieśli i starego marynarza; pozostawmy tu jakiś ślad naszego przejścia. Wnoszę, aby wyspę którą ztąd widać na morzu w odległości trzech mil, nazwać wyspą Johnsona, na cześć naszego poczciwego retmana. — Oh! panie Clawbonny, jąkał zmięszany Johnson. — Górę zaś, którąśmy widzieli w stronie zachodniej, nazwijmy górą Bella, jeśli nasz cieśla zgadza się na to. — Zbytek zaszczytu dla mnie, odpowiedział Bell. — To jest tylko sprawiedliwość odparł doktór. — I nic sprawiedliwszego! dodał Altamont. — Więc pozostaje nam już tylko ochrzcić naszą fortecę, mówił dalej doktór; ponieważ ani Jej Królewskiej Mości Królowej Wiktoryi, ani Waszyngtonowi, lecz Bogu samemu zawdzięczamy ocalenie i to schronienie nasze, nazwijmy je więc Szańcem Boskiej Opatrzności. — Wyborna myśl! zawołał Altamont. — I jak to brzmi dobrze: Szaniec Boskiej Opatrzności. Tak tedy powracając z wycieczki naszej na północ, około przylądka Waszyngtona, dostaniemy się do przystani Wiktorya; ztamtąd do Szańca Boskiej Opatrzności, aż znajdziemy spoczynek i pożywienie w Domku Doktora. — Tymczasem na tem staje, mówił doktór, później, w miarę odkryć przez nas dokonywanych, znajdziemy inne jeszcze nazwiska, które bez sprzeczki, mam nadzieję, będą przyjęte. Bo tutaj, przyjaciele moi kochać się i wspierać powinniśmy nawzajem. Na tym odległym kawałku ziemi, my przedstawiamy ludzkość całą,; nie dajmyż się unosić i powodować tym obrzydłym namiętnościom rujnującym społeczeństwa; siłę i jedność zachowajmy na przeciwności, jakie nas spotkać mogą. Któż może przewidzieć, co jeszcze przed powrotem do rodzinnej ziemi, wycierpieć będziemy zmuszeni. Bądźmyż więc pięciu jak jeden; dajmy pokój rywalizacyi, która tu mniej jak gdziekolwiekbądź przynieść nam może korzyści. Rozumiesz mnie panie Altamont? i ty kapitanie Hatteras? Obaj zagadnięci milczeli, ale doktór udawał że zna ich odpowiedź. Rozmowa tymczasem przeszła na inny przedmiot, a przedewszystkiem zaczęto robić projekta wycieczek myśliwskich, dla urozmaicenia żywności. Z wiosną powrócić miały kuropatwy, zające, lisy, a nawet niedźwiedzie; postanowiono zatem nie opuścić ani jednej sposobności przyjaznej, i częste robić wycieczki po lądzie Nowej Ameryki.